Chains of slavery
by Kd777
Summary: After a ship wreck on the Protodermis Sea to metru nui, the mata nui residents managed to dock on an island no where near the city of legends. Then out of the blue, a mysterious toa appears, and when she says she's the magnet of trouble...
1. Prologue

Authors note: Ok, so right now my sister is threatening me to write; 'shut up and read or I'll kill you in your dreams', but I'm not like my blood thirsty sister of death so… ignore that if you wish.

Anyways, I've been having this story hanging around in the lap tops system like cybernetic dust bunnies so I'm glad I'm actually dusting it up a bit and putting it into action.

I do not own Bionicle (I do whish it though), but Kacany is my property!!

Prologue 

Lariska dashed towards me, poisoned knives out for the kill. Her eyes spoke of rage and cruelty beyond imaginable, her ebony form slim and sleek like a feline... THAT would have been a normal toa's description of her at that moment... but to me; she only looked like a juvenile muaka with its anger problems.

I must have really made her mad today, (as I do with most dark hunters every chance I get) for she was committing an incredibly stupid error right in front of my mask. Charging towards their enemy, their war cry screeching in the most monstrous way possible, making death more than inviting to the opponent's ears was one of the frequent ways of getting your self killed in combat.

I stared at the "upset" Dark hunter my whole form showing complete boredom as the distance between us shortened.

I was giving her a strait out signal that she will be cold gears if she continued this idiotic charge any further, and of course this Lariska being either a) did not know what this signal meant or b) was really blind form rage.

Poor thing too enraged to realize her mistake. Well the best thing I can do for her is end her suffering. I thought as her knives were about a mio away from my chest.

With a movement to fast for the eye to see, I side stepped my left foot out. As I expected, Lariska tripped over the limb, realization clearing her mind.

I raised my boomerang slicker, ready for the final blow to the back when suddenly, my vision turned white.

No, this can't be happing! My mined shrieked as I tried to move. No use.

The other toa need me, damnit!

The same damn thing; one second I'm in a certain time doing my thing and next you know it, your in the future!

Some day, who ever cursed me with this time thing is going to _pay_. I thought as a loose electrical charge bolted up the side of my mask in frustrated anger… and that's when I came back to reality.

Authors note: Yah, it's vague but it's a prologue and I'm just a sucker that way so live with it. This is also my first story so I'd like to have reviews that give structural advice or comments on the story or my writing… in other words review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Thank you very much for those who reviewed! I say I'm very surprised I got two reviews for my prologue, so I like to give my thanks.

**Death-n'-hell:**** Ha ha, very funny sis. Next time though give me some tips when you're reviewing, but thanks!**

**Nobility: … hehehe, me and my spelling errors. (++;) Thanks a bunch for pointing that out, it did really look hideous. I'm also very glad it is good enough to be read by others besides my sister! So thanks again! **

So, without further more ado, the next chapter!

Chapter one. 

_Hurry, hurry... Faster, faster..._ A voice whispered in hyper excitement, tickling Lewa's ear.

If any one happened to spot him form below, it would have only been a streak of green zipping across the light blue sky. In other words, he was flying increasingly fast and (even his recklessness) would have slowed down, just a tad bit… if it weren't the winds encouraging him.

These winds are alien to me. He thought. But they whisper-talk to me like old-time friends! 

_**Faster! Faster!**_ The once calm, soothing breeze sparked a life of its own like a newly born hapaka and pushed Lewa forward.

"Hey! I choose-decide when to wind-fly fast!" He exclaimed good naturedly.

It was true. The winds here had a life of their own, while in Mata-nui all you herd was a rustle of a branch, marking the passing of a breeze or a furious gale wind which would have torn the branch from its body. 

"Mata-nui! How did I travel-get here?" Lewa marveled to him self, slowing to a crawl on the wind.

_Crazy Ocean…?_ A tiny voice asked.

_**Rushing of water... the room filling up... no air can't, can't breathe...**_ Lewa tore his mind from the disturbing memory.

"Don't make me clear-remember. The freak-storm."

A few days ago the whole population of Mata-nui left their beloved island and sailed to their original home (the matoran any way); Metru-nui. 

But the land was not easily reached.

Not soon after they set sail a storm covered the boats, so thick and dark that it was like walking into a gaping mouth, hungry for a meal, without realizing it. It was in there that the Le-koro ship had gotten wrecked, an enormous hole in its side. 

_**Everything... all white and black... screaming voices up above... the matoran... must help them...**_

Lewa couldn't stop him self from shuddering uncontrollably. If it weren't for the frantic screams and shouts of the Le-matoran the toa of air would have drowned… along with the matoran not long after.

But we docked-crashed here instead. He reminded himself. On an island that its toa-element talk to toa! As Lewa attempted to cheer himself up he spotted red and blue figures in the different shades of greenery.

"Brother Tahu and Sister Gali?" The two names triggered a nagging sensation at the back of his mined. 

Something I was supposed to get-go to… Lewa, face aghast, literally dropped a few feet closer to the ground in realization. The _meeting_…

"Uh, oh. I'm going to get- find a lava- erupting Tahu!" With that, Lewa went into a sky dive, hoping on hopes he was not late.

The disturbing blankness that shrouded my view evaporated, revealing wild plant life of some Mata-nui forsaken island.

Not prepared for the sudden disappearance of the time fog (well, I think that's what it is) I tripped, my Ocuto (mask of mask using. Quite handy) slammed into the muddy ground. Hissing words that would have me kicked out of a Turaga's house hold, I rolled over, my mud covered mask facing the canopy of emerald leaves.

"My name and title is; Toa Kacany, my element; electricity, age; a heck a lout older than most people, gender; female. Is life as a rogue toa fun? It depends what situation you're in." I recited, wiping the mud from my mask.

I went through this identity check every time a time warp accord. The reason was relatively important: at one time after a warp, I had completely forgotten who I was or what I was. A very jolly experience; almost handing my self over to the DH, fighting the wrong people, making stupid mistakes at a time of risks… and so on. So, not wanting for that crisis to repeat itself, I kept at this ritual almost religiously.

"And let's see if I'm better off than THAT time." Growling a few more swear words, I hoisted my now yellow and brown self up. 

_You're like a properly mannered lady, Kacany!_ A sarcastic voice rippled in my mined. 

Yah, that's JUST like me! And why don't you _shut up_ you—

_Whoosh!_

As if an air flying rahi had landed, a ground, beating noise was heard. Uh, oh. This wasn't good. I looked down at my self. My yellow form gleamed –in-between the grime- in the rays of sunlight that managed to stream through the canopy of the rain forest. Better cover that up with more brown. With that in mined, I extracted a hooded cape form my pack and hid my self in side the brown fabric.

As soon as I ducked behind the foliage that happened to be behind me, a green being popped up into view. 

My mouth wrenched open. The funky green, Miru masked being was defiantly a toa.

Well, I guess I will be better off than last time. I thought as I stepped out of my hiding spot.

Authors note: … well I really have nothing to say except review!


	3. Chapter 2

**AB:** Hey alls! I'm back from the dead! No, not really… more like from serious habit of laziness and adjusting to the school ways again.

Nobility! You may burry me with all the typos I did in my story and I'll be as happy as can be! I know I should get some one in my family to check my writing, but my sister (death-n'-hell) only lets me read it to her and getting my mom to read it is sort of… embracing y' know. So be as nit-picky as you can be, I really appreciate it. Really? You think it's that good? jumps with joy

I can't say anything else but thank you, thank you!

And now for the story….

Chapter 2

_Hungry. Need food._

A bone thin rahi crawled through the ever-lasting forest, barely clinging on to consciousness. The reptilian grabbed the muddy ground and dragged itself a few inches foreword. Food had been scares for the last few weeks, and survival for life was growing difficult.

Another inch was added to its slow progress.

The green land was not the kind; life forgiving forest it once was... After the strange Toa came—

The rahi stopped in its movement, its muscles tens and unmoving. A forked tongue slithered out of parted jaws and into the hummed air. The macroscopic molecules were gathered and tasted until its thoughts were confirmed.

Its adrenaline took care of the rest.

It hoisted its self-up; not reassembling the weak creature it was a second ago. Leathery wings opened up to its full extent, transforming the rahi into a nightmare. Without further more ado it shot into the air.

_Food will be mine_.

--------

Lewa looked around in dismay. He thought the other toa had been standing here a moment ago…

_Air-toa path-lost?_ A whisper tickled past his ear. The toa of air smiled. Then again, this place had tricks and pranks around every corner-

Just then, a snapping sound of a twig under foot fallowed by a fit of intangible words of annoyance was herd barley a bio behind him.

Moving in pure instincts he wiped around, katanas in hand, ready for a fight. The site he beheld however, had no need for weapons at all; a hooded tall figure stepping out from a bulla berry bush, cape exposing armor of an electric yellow.

Lewa lowered his swords in surprise. A fellow Toa-hero! His mind raced excitedly.

"Alqua sakia tenelpa su?"

The musical, singsong line of language glided into Lewa's ear and slipped through the other. He blinked. Languages were never his specialty.

"Ever-sorry but I only speak matoran tree-speak." Lewa replied, giving a shrug and a confused, hopeless look to make his point clear. Well, he _hoped_ it was clear.

The Yellow Toa's green speckled yellow eyes shined brightly underneath the hood, as if gleaming with pure mirth.

------

As soon as I saw the two legged – walking reptilian standing in front of the green Toa, I knew it was a Resni.

Resni were a vampire like species that changed its looks with Toa blood. They were usually smart creatures that knew their manners, but of course: rahi always change personalities when starving to death.

I stared at the rahi again. Yep, gray means starving all right.

The other Toa blinked up at the blank eyed reptilian in stunned surprise. What was he, stupid???? If he looked at the thing long enough... The air Toa stiffened, as if quick freezed by a toa of ice in an irritated mood.

"Gavata!" I swore through my teeth. Well, there you go. Hypnotized! If that lasts for more than a minute he would be lucky if his IQ level dropped increasingly low.

I sighed, "when I'm having a brake with this heroism I still seem to be looking at crises in front of my mask."

I drew out my boomerang slickers, (or as I like to say head choppers) using one of the forked blades I made a shallow cut an inch long into my arm. Yellow blood oozed out like when a rotten orange does when you squish it.

With a mechanical skill only with constant practice could accomplish, I dabbed some of the proterdermis substance on my index finger. Now came the hard part.

I looked at the rahi. Hear me buddy.

"Hey! Hey lizard!" Those were the only words I needed. It wiped around eyes blazing like the infernos of karazahani.

That's when I flicked.

As I hoped the yellow blood landed on the resni's snout. It was puzzled at first, as if not shore if this sudden blessing that was spluttered all over its nose was worth trusting, than deciding on its actions slid a forked tongue out and licked the substance.

Bad mistake.

I grind grimly as I walked over to the unconscious reptile. My blood has too much electricity in it to actually drink it while still conscious… in other words, it sent the victim drinking it into _cooked raw_ mode.

As I walked past the lizard I glanced at it. Surprisingly it was already starting to morph. My eyebrow rose in milled interest. Man; this one must have been real desperate.

Observations can come later. I thought as I came nearer to the Toa. There's a fallen 'alley' I must see to.

Lewa's Heart thumped faster and felt a blush coming along at the Toa's gaze. Was it out of humiliation or embarrassment? Some how, it didn't seem to be either...

SMACK!!

Next thing he knew he was lying on the muddy ground, his eyes seemingly looking into a kaleidoscope of spinning rainbows and stars. When his eyes were able to see again, he wished he hadn't. A two-Toa high gray reptilian rahi's stare giving direct attention to you isn't ever a good sign after all.

He gulped. Hope one of the Ga-matoran wound-healer's are time-free for rest of the day.

--------

A crack of light seeped through the darkness as Lewa opened his eyes. He regretted even trying when a painful headache invaded his mind, shredding at it mercilessly. He must have made a noise without realizing it for a mask loomed over him, looking worried.

His heart started to pump again. SHE was GORGEOUS! Her mask had complicated line dizziness that held the green speckled yellow eyes in place... THE STRANGER!? With the realization a head-splitting ache racked through his brain. He let out another groan.

"Easy now, easy," she whispered, "here, drink this… it's only bulla berry whine." She reassured him as he took a sip from the bottle. His mind cleared up considerably.

The stranger crouched back down, touching the damp foliage with her right hand. She set her eyes on him, as if sizing him up before saying "don't you know NOT to look a Resni strait in the eye?"

"What?" The pathetic whisper that leaked out of Lewa's mouth was so tiny and meek that it would have made Pohatu crack up in sheer amusement if he had been present to witness it.

"The resin, you know, that big reptile with big wings," she jabbed a thumb at the direction where the unconscious rahi lay "Because you looked at it strait in the eyes when it was in a desperate state of starvation you almost killed your self!" She gave an exasperated sigh as she shoved the bottle away into her pack.

_Huh?_

What was she talking about? He'd never seen that… that _monster_ in Mata-nui! Sure, he liked rahi but not when they rather had him for supper!

And what's _her_ wrong problem? His mind bubbled. Treating me like an infant-child when I am a toa-hero!

"Oh, so you're a **toa-hero**! My apologies, I'd almost mistaken you for a strangely tall matoran."

Lewa stared at the yellow toa, stunned. Not only did she tease him in that pride dinting way like Tahu did but some how read his thoughts!

"And to be titled an official _toa-hero _you half to have past novice hood… which, seems your people where in desperate measures or really sucky at choosing who's supposed to stay matoran and who-"

"Never. Rude-insult. My people!" Lewa sat bolt up right, -the headache temporally gone- attacked the other toa with a dagger like stare.

Ignoring the sharp glare or the fact that the airs atmosphere was growing considerably darker, the female toa gently, yet firmly pushed him back down.

"Calm down! Calm down! I wasn't meaning to offend you like that," she said as her armored hand clasped the two blades of the toa of air's.

"I can be nice. It's just that, Ihave a rude, twisted way about it – Oooh, impressive." Her green speckled yellow eyes had their full attention on the two weapons, examining every curve and sharp edges the design of the swords had to give. After having her greedy fill with the blades, she griped one of the swords hilt tightly before, with one smooth motion threw the sword into a near by tree.

_Thunk. _

The weapon imbedded itself a good few inches into the tough trunk of the wood.

"Very impressive" The yellow toa murmured as she took the few steps to the weapon and the tree, separating the objects once again.

"So fellow toa where were you headed to before the little encounter with the resin?" An exaggerating pompous noble tone was literally dripping like water from a leaking pipe from her question.

Lewa's eyes grew wide. The meeting…

"Rahi-dung!! Tahu's going to be Lava-mad now!" He sat bolt up right once again, only to plop back down by the sudden dizziness that consumed his head.

"Well, who ever this Tahu is, he shore sounds like a toa of fire."

"He is."

"Oh… lovely. Well, you definitely be expecting rich vocabulary coming out of this mouth here," She grumbled as she looked around the greenery around her "and most of them are not going to be the kind of stuff that are allowed at a ga-matoran school, that's for shore.

"And can I ask you again, where were you heading exactly?" She turned to Lewa who some how managed to propped himself up on one elbow.

"Or is your pride still scratched by the offensive comment I made and needs to here an apology?" She stretched her hand out, waiting for the toa of air to grab it or pushed it away.

Lewa, naturally couldn't stay mad at any body for long, this was no exception. He grabbed the waiting hand saying "Lava-face Tahu and the other toa are wait-standing close-near here." Or should be...

"I think I have a pretty good idea where your comrades are" the yellow toa chuckled as she pulled the air toa to his feet.

But the answer sounded distant, as the dizziness shrouded his mind.

Every thing was suddenly gone, mute, colorless and senseless as his mined started to slip out of consciousness. Before he drifted off completely though, he felt another being at his side, supporting his limp form. Then a whisper was herd, barley a noise at all.

"By the way, the name is Kacany. Kacany, toa of electricity"

Kacany, toa of electricity

Toa of electricity

Electricity…..

**AN:** I wonder if I should put up the next chapter today as well…..


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** …. What? Ok, ok so I posted another chapter today, big deal. Now, stop reading the authors note thing and read the story already!

Oh, and one more thing, this chapter is the reason _why_ this story is rated T. Just to worn you…

Chapter 3

The thick, branches of the ancient wanders shook as the winds pushed passed them, almost as if nudging them to do something other than sitting around and rustle here and there by a breeze…

WHERE IS LEWA! Tahu's mined was on the verge of eruption. All the toa, minus the spirit of air, had been standing around the meeting place for about what, an hour? Two? What ever amount of time went by it was just TOO long.

"Where is that wind maker?!" Tahu's barely suppressed anger rang, clearly in his voice.

"Could he possibly not find this place by air?" Gail's usual calm soothing tone had a nearly untraceable hint of irritation as she spoke.

"Unlikely," the normally silent white toa said from a near by tree, creating a small ice block in the palm of his hand, "we made shore that this place was easy to spot by air but imposable for little green matoran on foot." He then shattered the icy object in viscously precise calculation.

It was true. After the storm were the Le-matoran ship somehow escaped the crises of sinking down to the bottom of the maddened sea- the green fellows where a little on edge.

No, not on edge, they were already flung off it, clinging to a root that was just a few feet below the cut off of solid ground.

Even when on land, they would shrink away when the ocean's liquid gently brushed the tips of their feet! A similar reaction happened when they did not know where their tall heroes where. All a toa had to do was look behind him/ her to find a green matoran, whistling a tune or seemingly wondering around aimlessly, coincidently nearby the toa.

So, deciding it preferable to have privacy, instead of air people eavesdropping on meetings, the toa gathered in a treeless spot, deep in the forest of the new land, far, far away from the beach where the mata-nui citizens camped until the Le-matoran ship was able to flout like in its glory days once again.

Yes, some of the toa felt a twinge of guilt at not fully trusting their matoran, but the need of privet discussion was at hand, and so it would be given. Though, not until a cretin green armoured being with just about enough attention span as a muaka cub might hold, arrived. Not to mention _very_ late.

_Crackle._

Even in the state of intensive brooding, the toa of fire picked up the distinct sound of decaying foliage being pressed underneath someone's foot, and promptly turned his masked face to the direction of the noise.

So did five other heads as well, all with their own disturbing imagination running wild to the cause of the ruckus. Whatever those paranoid minds managed to conger up however, they weren't expecting the site in front of them.

Green-speckled yellow eyes scanned shocked, stunned, unreadable or stupidly-rendered surprised faces. Satisfied that these seemed to be the toa the stranger was seeking, she bluntly asked.

"Well, is this scrap of green nerves yours?"

-----------

When lime green eyes reopened from the second snooze of unconsciousness that day, Lewa was more than surprised when he saw that he was under a cloth roof, presumably a tent's. Sighing, he let himself relax, laying his head back down on the comfy pillow that he had just lifted off of.

So she did fined the other toa-hero's… wonder if fire-Tahu is still angry-

"So our air brother decides to come back to the waking world!" Pohatu's cheerful words somehow held more than just merriment, and gave that mild suspicion confirmation when he then said: "And by Mata-nui, how much explaining your going to do."

- At me. _Sigh._

Explaining. It always came down to explaining to an: angry, irritated and deft eared toa of fire. In most circumstances, the spirit of air would have _enjoyed_ tinkering with the temperamental toa's limits… but being physically helpless, although temporary, and a little fuzzy headed in such an explosive situation, was a guaranteed suicide.

But before he could say anything on the matter, Pohatu dipped his head close to Lewa's ear and whispered, which gradually turned in to crescendo; "Where did you find _her_?"

"Who?"

"Lewa, don't tell me you had amnesia too!" Pohatu gave a hearty chuckle, "That female stranger that brought you to us, out cold might I add. Oh, and what's her name?"

"Why don't you quick-ask her?"

"Did, wouldn't tell me, 'said you knew her name."

Lewa blinked, perplexed. Her name? He furrowed his brow in thought. What _was_ her name? She said it, he knew she did, but he was barley conscious at the time so the name was still slippery to grasp. K-A… Kany? No, that's not name-right. Kalany… wait.

"Kacany…" He rolled the name on his tongue before speaking again. "Kacany, yes, I sure-think that is her self-name."

"Eh, so it is."

Startled, Pohatu gave a yelp of surprise, whipping around behind him to find a yellow toa peaking out from under the flap of the tent. The being quirked a smile at the sight of the bronze toa's baffled face, before entering into the cloth walled quarters, swiftly passing the spirit of stone.

"So how ye' doing sweet breeze?" She said coming up to the bed, crossing her arms in front of her armoured chest (sweet breeze? Lewa thought with a flutter. I very-like sound of sweet breeze!), "Everyone around here seems to be missin' you, not to mention worried about you too. Especially that fire spiter being all dark and grouchy ye' know, makes me want to think that he's only suffering from the side effects of worrying too much."

A sigh came out form the green patient's mouth, "Ah, if it only were true-real, fire-brother is only brood-worrying that the matoran would be rahi-cornered without all toa-hero's present."

"Come now, brother! Surely you know Tahu doesn't leave anyone out of his insulting thoughts!" Obviously shaken out of the surprised stupor, Pohatu reapplied, taking a few strides until he was next to Kacany.

She looked at the brown toa curiously, "And I thought you're the one that got along with the fire-spiter th' most." She asked inquiringly, her left eyebrow raised.

The stone toa eyeing her back in return chuckled, "Even _that_ can have its limits you know."

"… yeah, that _is_ an unfortunate truth. Stone turns to molten rock eventually-

"KACANY!!!!"

A small green blur suddenly rocketed into the large tent, bouncing off the ground only to attach itself to the yellow toa's waist, clinging so hard that it took the tall being effort to breath. Yet toa Kacany didn't seem to notice this difficulty, as her green speckled yellow eyes stared down at the green frantic midget anxiously.

"What! Pavorla isn't breathing!?"

With the exclamation said, Kacany was suddenly gone; the flap of the tent billowing outwards as if a gale had gone by.

_Isn't breathing!?_

Both toa's mind reeled at the words and at the speed they were flying out of the tint in.

Me and running are a very good combination, being an electricity toa and all, I can get to anywhere in about a second if I wanted to.

The reason I didn't; no comfort for passengers… and I am with 'passengers' frequently. So poor little green midget that I can't remember-what-his-name-was, was keeling over – on the verge of puking – when we pulled a stop a second later, seeing an unmoving -and also green- matoran.

I quickly sat beside the fallen midget, placing my middle and index finger on the side of his neck below the jaw line.

_Thump….bebep, bebep._

The odd irregular sound of the heart only confirmed my suspicions; mechanic heart failure. Poor kid and he hadn't even lived for more than two thousand years!

"Is…. Is he going to safe-make it? W, will he be fine-o, ok?" The -for now nameless- matoran managed to gasp out before covering his mouth, making strange gagging sounds, before dashing off to a near by bush.

I sighed inwardly.

What a day.

Forcing my self to concentrate on the 'patient' I sighed once again. I hope the matoran don't think I'm trying to kill a midget. With that my hands crackled to life with electricity, pulsing irregularly as I laid my hands on the unmoving matoran's chest.

_3….2…1_

An electric charge surged through my hands into the matoran's chest, making the limb form jump a few mio's into the air. The once dark heart light suddenly lit up in full, the matoran gasping not long after.

_Gasp!!_

My body tensed at the shocked noise, ripping me from the whole scenario and looking up. A crowed of matoran of every color of the elements, had surrounded my patient and me in a tight circle, barricading the sea shore from sight. The circle itself was totally silent, reminding me of the time when the exact silence had settled once, except the crowd were armed-to-the-teeth dark hunters, shocked scared to see their captain headless on the ground.

How ironic, I thought. To think that instead of me killing someone, it's me _saving_ someone that shuts them up!

Ignoring the crowed, I rested my now sparkles hands on the 'resurrected' green midget's (I think his name was Pavorla) shoulders gently asking; "you alright little fella'?"

He slowly cranked his head up; as if afraid he was going to fall to pieces in a mater of seconds, looking at me with lime green eyes.

_The lime green eyes brightened and the meru on the kids face cracked in to a smile, the praise he had been deprived of for so long granted to him._

_I grind back, making my next goal to make the abused air toa smile more._

"…I think I am well-fine…"

Then the cheers obliterated the silence.

I stored the precious memory of a long time ago, standing up before the rush of matoran pressed around me, hugging my legs so tightly that I lost the feeling in them.

I raised my eyes to the two other toa (Lewa and Pohatu… I think) that I already knew where there, their minds screaming their emotions as they shoved thoughts into electric pathways in their brains.

I smiled sheepishly as I waved slightly, knowing that they would be flooding with questions as soon as the crowed dispersed. And off to the Turaga we go! What joy.

The tugging on my hand was the only thing that stopped me from creeping away from the mini mob of midgets. Looking down I saw the same midget that got him self sick in the bushes. He looked considerably better now; probably the cause of his friend alive and well, yet the puzzled expression that he wore could not be deciphered until he asked what was on his mined.

"How did you thought-know Pavorla was dark-sleep when I did not speak-say yet?"

I looked at the still nameless matoran a blank stare on my face.

Shit.

**AN:** See? Told you so!!!!


End file.
